


It All Started With a Joint

by shearings



Series: (im)Perfections [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Drugs, F/F, Raynaud's, Weiss-centric, bless RWBYJNPR, mentions of Jaques Schnee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shearings/pseuds/shearings
Summary: Weiss Schnee definitely didn't expect herself to fall into that trap at Beacon. She'd prepared herself for it, mentally, but with her eyes open and her world shaken, her curiosity has gotten the better of her.Just one time is harmless, right?[Part 1 of the (im)Perfections 'Verse].





	It All Started With a Joint

It all started with a joint.

Tiny, harmless, a singular event balanced out by two vast expanses before and after.

She came to Beacon to get away from it all, to step out of her father’s arm’s reach, to loosen her take on the standard Atlesian worldview that she’d been brought up in the confines of.

She hadn’t expected to get spun around until she was dizzy, floating in space and fresh air (well, as fresh of air as a musty, forgotten, cramped and dusty storage closet with a few old, wooden airs could accommodate) with no ties to keep her upright.

She hadn’t expected the colors, though she’d craved them, nor the emotions, or the freedom. She definitely hadn’t expected the hazes, the movement, the beating of her heart in her chest as something, some invisible pressure sat there on her lungs, her hands clawing feebly at the walls in the dark.

It’s the first thing that her sister notices upon arrival, she realizes, somehow, with a sense of absolute dread. She says little of it, but the hardness and questioning in her eyes— they’re there, she knows. She knows. She’s worried.

She won’t bring their father into the mix, though. She knows better than that, at least. She still doesn’t like it in the least, doesn’t trust it, _shouldn't trust it, doesn't trust Weiss, knows what Weiss is doing_ ; Weiss knows that she isn’t the only one who knows. She isn't around long enough to matter, though there are now eyes following every turn and tilt of Weiss's head.

Why hasn't she been expelled? The headmaster's smile holds no pity, only kindness, when his gaze lands on her from across the courtyard. She wonders if it's been a test all along. It's dangerous.

Beacon has a reputation of oddity, and she's less certain of her choice to attend it now than ever before. Headmaster Ozpin is irresponsible and unmovable.

The third one to know is Blake, which makes sense given her keener senses. It isn’t long until the faunus tries to corner her, despite their unspoken, little agreement to try and somewhat keep out of one another’s business.  
  
“Weiss,” the girl begs her, but she isn’t listening.

She knows what she’s doing and she knows that it’s no good on her. She’s made her decision for the time being. She’s already listened once.

It drags on her every day. It's horrendous, infiltrating every second, unable to  _stay_ in the background where she tries to push it. She made a mistake, and she just wants it to stop.

Sun Wukong— she’s actually surprised that Blake brings him into the equation rather than Yang. Likely, she’s trying to keep it away from the rest of their team, as well. It doesn’t work. Not after Nora finds her, panicking and calling out for Ren, bringing the rest of their entire two teams running while she's so out of it she can't tell up from right or left from down or red from gold, but there's something too warm clutching her tight.

Yang is furious. Ruby, _oh_ , her Ruby is sobbing. Her own fingers are probably cold on the girl's precious face. She can't feel if they're wet or dry.

 

When Beacon falls, everything comes completely crashing down.

Without it, Weiss fears that she’ll become a sheep under her father’s will once more. She’s surprised when she isn’t. She’s empty in the recess, desperate, her body and mind out of her control, and furious with events.

She doesn’t leave until her head is clear, until there’s no more time to delay.

Just for the moment, she’s invincible. She’s shaken, yet she stands still and tall. She chews on her lip between her teeth, but gives a thumbs up. Her hands are purpling, but her fingertips aren't blue. She stands strong until it all comes crashing down again.

 

Burning gold waits beyond the curtain, beyond desolation without isolation. Burning gold searching for red, red like roses.

She runs.


End file.
